Transformers MTMTE: Lost Light Halloween
by DodgeStreaker
Summary: Lost Light undergoes what seems to be an "infection", or it all just a game to trick or treat from a human game? Well, let's find out - Disclaimer: Transformers MTMTE Hasbro/IDW - Note: My friend Josh came up with the prompt, also lots of characters but no specific character this revolves around ha ha so I didn't put characters


** A/N: I felt like I could have wrote this better...but I was kinda rushed and then writer's block...well...hope you like it**

* * *

It seemed something of a quiet dull night, most members of the crew weren't even drinking at Swerve's and those who did hardly even touched their orders. Though, the majority of them were either cooped up in their quarters or wandering aimlessly around the hallways without a single care in the universe. As they passed each other they gave tired smiles-or glares, depending on who the mech was-some even stopping to chat a little while with a few they especially liked but moved on rather quickly for the conversation was little with topics. Nothing seemed important at the time and the dimly lit halls didn't seem to bother anyone really, actually helping them lull their processors to sleep unlike how the ship's interior was normally lighted, bright enough to probably burn out one's optics-not really-if stared at long enough. But even so, they still continued to mingle.

Rodimus was one of those among his crew, weaving endlessly through the hallways of his ship. It was huge in his sleepy processors mind, comparing it to its hull but nonetheless, it was still a big ship. Right now he really needed something to spark him up, bring back all that energy the day had wasted in doing exactly nothing. He began to think so hard that he hadn't even noticed he had stopped right in the middle of the hall and he was suddenly ripped from his thoughts when a low growling sound emerged from behind him, nearly causing him to literally jump out of his armor. Spinning around on his heels he was face to face with Brainstorm. The weapons maker looked completely awful, his armor all dented and his face guard look on the point of which it was being torn right off, but the sight that caught the Lost Light's Captain was not the damage but...was that energon? Backing up quickly the lights flickers and Rodimus couldn't help it but to feel the fear pouring out of him like river and his spark's beat quickened, he had no weapons, and Brainstorm looks like he's been to the Pit and back and he's probably out on a killing spree. And, he was now his next victim...

* * *

No one had heard the blood curdling scream that echoed the hallways, being soundproof walls and all the noise hadn't really ricochet, but the lights flickering was something that was quite disturbing, catching the attention of the still awake mechs around the clock. Drift's conversation with Perceptor had come to a complete standstill as the lights flickered and his curiosity began to arise, suspicion ebbing at them. Perceptor had made it completely clear that there was nothing wrong with the power generators nor was there a problem with the engine's power supply the last time he had checked the cycle before. A shiver shot its way down the Third in Command's spinalstruts and he shuddered, feeling a sudden chill in the atmosphere. Obviously something wasn't right here, but as if they really needed someone to confirm that for them?

"Maybe we should check just encase something really did happen." Drift offered the sniper the decision and he was returned with an agreed statement. They passed several questioning crewmembers on the way to the engine room, even passing Whirl and Cyclonus, the two casually chatting about what the matter was, but none seemed too concern for the problem really. As they reached the engine room the two of them checked over all the equipment, though, the strange thing was, everything was in perfectly normal condition, no bugs or mismatched wires, just...normal. They stared at each other for a moment, large shadows creeping up behind them, everything went dark…

* * *

Ratchet grumbled to himself as the lights continued to flicker, doing reports while power was failing wasn't one of his favorite things to do, causing him to amp up the power on the datapad he'd strain his optics that way. Though Ambulon and First Aid didn't seemed bothered by the lighting, not surprising though really, Ambulon always staying up late and doing reports in the dark he's probably grown use to that fact, and that visor of Aid's, well that probably just helped a lot in the vision department. At least there was no injuries for the past few solar cycles and all he needed to do was catch up on his own back filing, it was sort of a relief to his hardworking job as the CMO. The fact that it also seemed a bit too quiet and dull for an average Lost Light night would normally have newcomers on the relaxed side from their literal crazy inmates, but to ones with experience and a long time coming, it was something that could possibly be dangerous. Returning to his work he sighed having to adjust the lighting on the 'pad. Whatever the problem was with the lights, he hoped it would be fixed soon.

As the time passed by ever so slowly he had felt the need to give up and retire for the night, though he was caught by how on edge Ambulon started to get. The former Decepticon was normally calm about everything, never snapping and nothing could ever get to him, he was naturally thicker than steel, his wits and personality. But right now he was literally off on the wrong angle as he paced around the medibay, something obviously disturbing him, but it didn't seem to be the lights flickering. The Ward Manager would constantly peek out into the hallway as look around cautiously, much like how Red Alert would do when his paranoia and glitch was on the fritz, it was such strange behavior towards this rally and the CMO couldn't help but to wonder what the problem was.

"Ambulon are you alright?" Ratchet asked turning all his attention away from his work, First Aid even perked up to the question as well and his concern began to bubble up.

"Ratchet, something bad is out there...I wanna say that, I feel it like a chill up by spinalstruts, something isn't right here..." Ambulon explained, his voice calm and his posture the same straight alignment as ever, like he hadn't just been walking around to make them all dizzy. "Its too quiet...and dull...something's obviously wrong..." Well there was that, but the day had been long and tiring and most of the crew had probably retired now, with the few exceptions here and there but that was mainly it, nothing else. But the quietness was one that did get to someone, especially a veteran on Lost Light's crew. There was silence between the three of them and then; "Did you hear that?" There was no noise, nothing but they were frozen in their spot-no wait..._what was that? Is that...laughing?_

Standing there, Drift strolled into-well more like limped-the medibay, in the worse condition Ratchet has ever seen him, and Ratchet's seen the swordsmech in all shapes of injury. The white mech was beat, bloody, laughing hysterically to himself and Primus knows just how crazy that look in his optics were. It was bad...**beyond** bad and the three stared, what kind of pitspawn had taken over the Third? Attacking, the three raced around to run away but they weren't quick enough, quickly knocking Ambulon and Ratchet unconscious, First Aid nearly made it, trying to crawl out but was grabbed. Dragged back into the medibay he screamed as the doors shut and locked...

* * *

Skids was edgy as he twirled his gun around, Fort Max didn't even seemed like he gave a single care in the world, Cyclonus was just sitting there and Whirl-well Primus knows what Whirl is doing. Silence. Why was there silence? No one dared to break it. Not the trigger happy Ex-Wrecker, not the amnesic Theoretician, not the Ex-Lieutenant once apart Galvatron's Undead Army nor did the former Warden of Garrus-9. There was a terrible low growling noise that they all whipped around to, Brainstorm and Rodimus. No questions were asked, there wasn't enough time to react properly as they were attacked by the two, Skids was the only one to escape, quickly crawling through the vents and not looking back. Magnus needed to be informed and that was the only thing that mattered...

* * *

"Just how long have you been locked up in here, Magnus?" Skids inquired as he looked around carefully, examining the bridge with the other three members of the crew that was there with them. Rung, Sunstreaker-and Bob-and Red Alert were also the members who had been able to escape the horrors of whatever the frag was going on here, though, the others weren't so lucky.

"About...a little while after the lights started to flicker, I came to check things out on the bridge, since then, Rung, Red Alert and Sunstreaker came in here as well. You're the last one to come in since the past hour." The larger mech replied, his voice tone stern and yet a little shaky. The event, it wasn't surprising if it was distressing but there was no where to go, no back up to call for help and they couldn't stay locked up in the bridge forever, they would need to refuel at some point. The suddenness of pounding on the door caused them to all jump in surprise, Red Alert curled into a ball as his paranoia kicked in, leaving him there like a shuddering sparkling who had just witnessed the murder of their creators, Rung ran to safety leaving Skids, Sunstreaker, Bob and Magnus to go into a defensive position.

The door flew open and a swarm of what seemed like the entire crew circled them. They literally all looked like they needed to see a medic, though, First Aid, Ratchet and Ambulon were among them, poor bots. Even Swerve, Tailgate, Chromedome, Rewind, Cyclonus, Whirl, Fort Max the list went on. Rodimus stepped forward and they pointed their guns to the Captain, everything went into a standstill, until...He burst out laughing. _He was __**literally**__ laughing! But __**why**__? _They looked confused and lowered their weapons and the crew circling them cracked up as well, chuckling to themselves.

"You should **see** your faces! This is just, its so priceless! Well except for poor Red over there...He should probably go see Rung after this...but still. P-R-I-C-E-L-E-S-S!" Rodimus laughed, hunching over and bracing his knees. "TRICK OR TREAT!" He called out and the crew chanted it with their Captain leaving the three mechs confused as Rung quietly led Red Alert to his office.

"What is the meaning of this?" Magnus questioned and a small crystallized energon cube was tossed at him by Drift, the Knight of Light winking at him.

"Haven't you ever heard of the human holiday called 'Halloween'? I heard of it years ago while on Earth, that humans celebrate this spooky holiday by dressing up as something or someone else and going what is known as 'trick or treat'! I forgot I had told Brainstorm the idea once and he seemed to remember it and the date, and well! This was fun! So...Yeah, I've got nothing else to say, ha ha..." Rodimus explained, rubbing the back of his helm as he felt Magnus glaring at him. Yeah, his SIC was definitely not going to live this down... Quickly changing the subject he raced out of the bridge yelling; "Clean up time! GET SOME 'CHARGE!" And they all scattered, even Skids and Sunstreaker-and Bob-had left ro, leaving the Second in Command to stand there and think. Because truthfully, he wasn't really ever going to live this "little" incident down…


End file.
